She's Everything You Want
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: Kagome shivered as she curled up in a ball, she was trapped in the cage Kikyou put her in, she could not escape and a Sun fairy in the Winter woods wouldn't survive. As she closed her eyes she was going to let darkness take her but she heard a voice, then someone picking her up. She would soon find out her life was saved, but there was a price to pay with it...
1. Chapter 1

**She's Everything You Want**

**Summary: Kagome shivered as she curled up in a ball, she was trapped in the cage Kikyou put her in, she could not escape and a Sun fairy in the Winter woods wouldn't survive. As she closed her eyes she was going to let darkness take her but she heard a voice, then someone picking her up. She would soon find out her life was saved, but there was a price to pay with it...**

**Crossover: Tinker Bell/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Milori**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome took a shaky breath, the cold air like needles in her throat. She never thought her own sister would do this to her.

They were born fairies from the same family.

She never thought her sister would want her to die.

Kagome curled up tighter in the cage Kikyou had locked her in. She was deep in the Winter woods, and she was going to freeze to death.

A Sun fairy in the Winter Woods wouldn't survive the day. She had used a lot of her strength to keep herself warm but it would only last so long.

Time was running out for her.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she gave a small whimper. All the hard work she did was going to be for nothing, she would never get to do all the things she wanted. Kagome didn't even get to tell her friends goodbye.

She was going to die a cold death, and no matter how hard she tried to get out of the cage she didn't have the strength.

"I"m sorry for whatever I've done..." Kagome whimpered, eyes starting to glaze over, "I really didn't mean it..." She was hoping her last plea would be heard.

Kagome wanted to live.

She wanted to explore and learn about Earth. She wanted to know more about fairies, about the different seasons, about her own powers.

As Kagome closed her eyes, she felt the little sun magic she had in her slowly melt away, and she knew her time was up.

She didn't have the energy anymore. She just hoped death would be quick.

As she closed her eyes one final, time she took a deep breath as she was going to let darkness take her, but she heard a voice, then felt someone picking her up.

She felt the soft touch, and a warm voice, but she was too far gone. Kagome felt warmth go through her body, then it felt as if ice was injected into her system before she let herself be taken away into the blissfulness of darkness.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke the next day to the chill of the morning air, unsure of where she was, or how she was alive after last night's events. She was happy that she was no longer in a cage, but she wasn't sure how she'd escaped. She was sure she hadn't, she was positive! Sitting up, her head started to spin at the sudden motion but she shook her head and glanced back at her wings, testing them, she made sure they worked, but they refused to do anything but attempt to rise.

"You are awake,"

Kagome turned and saw a tall, slender man, with a frost sleeveless suit, ice pants, high leaf boots, and a snowy owl-feathered cape. His skin was fair, with brown eyes, silver hair, and pointy ears. She had never seen him before, but then, he looked like a Winter Fairy, and she hadn't seen any of them before, except for when they are finding their place among the fairies, those were the only times that she'd seen them. "Where am I?" She asked, not caring to respond to his own statement.

"You are in the Winter Woods."

"In the...What?! I need to get back home! I shouldn't be here!" She stood up but her legs gave out beneath her and a pair of surprisingly warm arms caught her around the waist.

"You are fine, you can't leave the Winter Woods now anyways, just rest, and lay back down,"

Kagome felt herself being picked up effortlessly and blushed at the contact, but when he went to place her down, she held tight to the front of his shirt. "I...uh, why can't I leave?" She wasn't sure what had caused her to take hold of his shirt, but she couldn't find it in her to let him go, her hands had acted on their own!

He smiled gently down at her, as if she were an infant in his arms. She was no infant!

"You are now a Winter Fairy, it might sound confusing, but to put it simply, when I found you, you were so far gone, you were almost dead, I had little time to think about what I was doing, so I pushed as much of my Fairy Magic into you as I could without causing you too much harm."

"Too much harm? Fairy Magic? I'm confused, I shouldn't be here...I shouldn't..._should I_..." She laid her head tiredly against the man's chest, not caring anymore if she was in the Winter Woods or wasn't, she was warm, and content, and safe...yes, she was safe...

The man gave a small sigh, "You haven't learned a lot of Fairy Magic across the border?"

Kagome shook her head, she was still leaning against him, eyes closed as she took in the warmth she felt.

"Fairy Magic is usually used with the healers, but it is good for every fairy to learn..." He paused, eyes glancing down at the fairy in his arms, "It can be very helpful when one needs it, that is why, here in the Winter Woods, all fairies learn to use Fairy Magic..."

He didn't want to go into a lot of detail, he could see that he she was tired but was making herself stay awake.

"You should rest..." He told the girl, a small smile on his lips, "...We shall talk more when you get some rest."

Kagome wanted to protest, she wanted her answers now. She wanted to know more about the Fairy Magic. She wanted to know more on how he saved her, on how she was now a Winter Fairy...she wanted to know...

The man chuckled, as he was about to speak, a knock was on the door, making him sigh, "Enter..."

Kagome looked up slightly to see a male fairy come in, holding an envelope and a curious look on his face as he saw the position the two were in. The new fairy said nothing though as he gave the letter over.

"This is from the Queen of Pixie Hollow..." He paused glancing at Kagome, "The Patrol brought it here quickly...it seems she and the other lords and ladies are all meeting at the border to discuss..." He didn't know how to work what he wanted to say, but continued the best he could, "...to discuss the breach of Crossing into the Winter Woods when it is strictly forbidden."

The male that Kagome was leaning into stiffened and nodded to the other fairy, "You may leave...also send word to the Queen and the other Lords and Ladies that we shall meet in two days times..."

The other fairy bowed and left with a, 'Yes M'lord." Then Kagome was left alone with her savior once again.

"Sleep..." He told her as he sat the envelop he was given off to the side. His voice was stern as he gently took her hands and pushed her down onto the bed, "You need to get your energy back, and let your body balance out and get used to your different powers..."

Kagome slowly closed her eyes, the sound of his voice lulling her to sleep. She wanted to stay awake, but he was right on her needing rest, her body felt so weak...

She could see a smirk on his face before she fully closed her eyes and slipped into a resting slumber.

**x-X-x**

**Yuki: Alright! I have been wanting to do one of these...forever! FInally got around to doing one...hehe. Hope everyone likes it! I have lots of summaries for this crossover too! I will most likely post one on my own account...soon. Read and Review! Tell us what you think~!**

**Akuma: Oh wow~! We have been flying through chapters tonight like crazy! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as we enjoy reading them, let us know what you think in a Review! If you have any ideas, let us know, suggestions, and thoughts are always welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**She's Everything You Want**

**Crossover: Tinker Bell/Inuyasha**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Pairing: Kagome/Milori**

**Summary: Kagome shivered as she curled up in a ball, she was trapped in the cage Kikyou put her in, she could not escape and a Sun fairy in the Winter woods wouldn't survive. As she closed her eyes she was going to let darkness take her but she heard a voice, then someone picking her up. She would soon find out her life was saved, but there was a price to pay with it...**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Milori wasn't one to wonder around the Winter Woods in thought, but he did so every so often so he could clear his mind.

As of late things had been going smoothly in the Winter Realm, but that didn't stop the work from being busy.

It was Summer in the Human World so winter was a ways away and he needn't worry about final preparations as there was plenty of time to worry about it for a later date.

As he silently walked through the woods, he glanced around as his ears twitched slightly when hearing something he wasn't used to.

Looking to his left a frown fell to his lips. There not far from where he was standing, was something green.

As he got closer to it, he recognized the work, it was from across the border. They usually got baskets like this, but what was in front of him was boxed in, as if trying to keep something in.

"How odd." He muttered, as he put a hand against the weaved grass, his eyes taking in all the details on it, trying to find why this would be here.

Looking the contraption over he heard the sound again inside of the weaved grass.

Narrowing his eyes, he quickly made work, as he pulled out a knife from the side of his boot and went to one of the edges of the cube shaped figure.

As he ripped open the weaved grass, he was greeted with a sight he didn't expect.

A woman with long black hair and wearing an outfit that he usually saw on Sun fairies, curled up in a ball. She was trying to keep herself warm no doubt. Sun Fairies don't last as long as the other fairies in the Winter Woods. Sun Fairies were more prone to a fast death in the Winter Realm compared to an Earth fairy, or a wind fairy.

Sun Fairies quickly die. They could be in his realm for a couple of hours and be dead in that little of time.

From the look of the frost on the woman's wings, she had been out here for more than a couple of hours. She was running out of time.

Milori gently touched her cheek, and turned her head so he could see her face. Her eyes were half open and he could see the glazed look in her eyes.

She was already so far gone.

Taking off his feathered cape, he wrapped it around the woman, in hopes of keeping her warm longer.

Milori knew he didn't have much time to figure out a plan of action, the Sun Fairy was already close to deaths door.

He returned to his home in the Winter Woods with haste and was greeted by his animal familiar, lying the cold Sun Fairy down, he wondered what exactly he could do, he knew of one way he could save her with how far gone she already was, but...was he really ready to do something like that? He looked at her frail and trembling form, at the moment, he didn't really have much of a choice regarding whether or not he was ready or willing. He placed two fingers to her temple, and two more to where he knew her belly button was, closing his eyes and pouring out as much of his magic and energy into her as he could without killing himself, but still, enough to bring her back from the gates of death.

When he opened his eyes, a soft moan passed the womans lips and a small smile came to his. He may not have been sure about the after effects of what he'd just done, but he was positive that he couldn't let her die.

He would think more on what she was doing in the forest in the first place, or the odd cage like contraption, when she woke up. Right now, he needed to rest after the transfer of energy and magic, he had never done it himself, he'd only seen it done, once, long ago. Sitting on a leaf hammock, he laid down to rest, with no real intention of falling asleep, he laid back and stared curiously up at the ceiling of his home and wondered what exactly the woman's reaction would be once she realized...she wouldn't be able to leave the Winter Realm again. He heard the sound of shuffling and turned to see the young woman moving to sit up, he followed suit and watched her for a moment.

He was a little bit worried when she tried to move her wings and they did nothing but barely rise behind her, he frowned before speaking up. "You are awake,"

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: Here is chapter two of She's Everything You Want, I hope you guys are enjoying it! I'm off to start Stop and Stare, hopefully our loyal readers and reviewers have paid tribute to our other fics, if you guys could help us out, take a look at our Self-Insert fic, Here and There, the cover is supposed to be of us, I'm the blond, and Yuki is the red head, our NATURAL hair colors, anyways.**

**I think I might add some pictures to our Profile pages with who and what they are. They are just pictures I do on Photobucket in my spare time, but you'll be able to see them better there than on Fanfiction! Please check out Here and There, and we hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Yuki: Hope everyone liked this! I am loving this so far! I am working on the next chapter of Frozen Hearts, which just got updated! As Akuma said, go check out our other fics! I would really like to read some reviews for Here and There. It is a fun fic, for a self insert...Anyway, Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**She's Everything You Want**

**Crossover: Tinker Bell/Inuyasha**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Pairing: Kagome/Milori**

**Summary: Kagome shivered as she curled up in a ball, she was trapped in the cage Kikyou put her in, she could not escape and a Sun fairy in the Winter woods wouldn't survive. As she closed her eyes she was going to let darkness take her but she heard a voice, then someone picking her up. She would soon find out her life was saved, but there was a price to pay with it...**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Milori looked at the woman who had just fallen back asleep, she was exhausted, he knew that. He wasn't as tired as she was, but he was tired all the same.

Looking at the envelope in his hands he couldn't help but sigh. It had been years since he had heard from the other seasons unless it had to do with work.

He knew this letter was going to be about the fairy that laid asleep not that are away from him.

She looked peaceful right now, and he knew that what was in the envelope would shatter that peace. Something in him just said there was going to be a big confrontation on what had transpired.

The former Sun fairy was locked in the contraption he found her in, and left to die. It wasn't something anyone had ever heard of.

She wasn't put there on accident, it was intentional from the looks of things. Milori justed hoped he was wrong.

A Fairy wanting to kill another fairy, something that hasn't happened before.

Fairies were light creatures, giving love and happiness to the earth. They weren't evil and didn't commit such crimes,there was no need for it. Now it looks like it was going to be proven it can happen.

Looking at the envelope again he sighed as he opened it. He knew he couldn't put off reading it, if he didn't do it now he would have to read it later.

_Lord Milori,_

_I am writing this as soon as I heard of what had transpired. A Fairy, has been taken to the Winter Woods. A Sun Fairy by the name of Kagome._

_Her sister Kikyo, as we found out, was the one responsible for this act. We haven't gotten all the information on what had transpired for her to do such an act, but what we did find out was that she caged her sister in a weaved grass prison, and sent it deep into the woods in hope she would freeze to death._

_I implore you to find the young Sun Fairy, she is being dearly missed by her friends and other fairies here at Pixie Hollow._

_I just hope we aren't too late, as you know Sun Fairies don't last long in the Icy snow of the Winter Woods._

_Please Keep me informed on what is happening on the search for Kagome._

_ Queen Clarion_

The lord of the Winter Woods sighed, folding the letter and putting it away. He was right on him not having a good feeling about that letter, and his suspicions had been correct.

"Its going to be a difficult process explaining why one of their Sun Fairies can't return home..." he glanced to the woman, she really was younger then he was, but she was also beautiful, in a very soft and delicate way. "Clarion is not going to be please with this outcome, of that I am sure."

His pet snowy white owl pressed its beak to his cheek and Milori pat him gently on the side of his neck.

He walked off staring out the door of his home, he wasn't tired, he was worried, he wanted to keep the girl safe and far from anyone who would want to cause her any real harm. He was used to hearing Mischievous tales of the fairies, usually the Fast Flyers, but never anything to harmful, just playful fun.

He was sure he'd receive an inquiry about the timespan chosen and why he wasn't sending _Kagome_ back until then, or how she could be there for longer than just a few hours without dying, but he would get to that later, he wanted to let the girl sleep and relax some before thrusting her back into the situation at hand. He would question her tomorrow, or maybe the day after, in the morning before they left to speak with the other Fairies of the Seasonal Court. Whatever he chose to do, he was going to let her sleep for now, and worry more about everything else later.

**x-X-x**

**Akuma: For some reason, when I am writing an authors note, I want to start off with "Kagome," no idea why, but this is every time I write one! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! As for Milori and Kagome ending up together, this is from Yuki who is half tempted to put it, I am more than half, the pairing WON'T CHANGE! Review~!**

**Yuki: Chapter three. This isn't as long as I would have liked it but I wanted to save what is going to happen for the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this! Read and Review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**She's Everything You Want**

**Crossover: Tinker Bell/Inuyasha**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Pairing: Kagome/Milori**

**Summary: Kagome shivered as she curled up in a ball, she was trapped in the cage Kikyou put her in, she could not escape and a Sun fairy in the Winter woods wouldn't survive. As she closed her eyes she was going to let darkness take her but she heard a voice, then someone picking her up. She would soon find out her life was saved, but there was a price to pay with it...**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome was always a happy fairy, she loved helping people and loved trying new things._

_She was a Sun Fairy, meaning she made sure she gave life to all things needing the sun in Pixie Hollow._

_Kagome had never had been to earth before, she hadn't really thought of really wanting to go there either. She knew a lot of fairies wanted to go there, but she was content and happy where she was._

_Kagome was walking down the path to the river, she was taking a small break. She liked walks, and getting to see all the animals and other fairies she'd see on her walks._

_It had been like any other day, but today on her walk she met up with her sister. She had a smile on her face, and was with a male fairy, they were both wind fairies._

"_Hello, Kikyou." Kagome smiled, eyes brightening as she saw her sister. They two didn't get a lot of time to interact, but Kagome loved her all the same. They were both just busy with the jobs they had to do._

_Her sister turned and her lips tightened a bit, but she smiled all the same, "Kagome, you know Inuyasha, right?"_

_Kagome nodded, "I met him once before, are you two...you know, on a date?" She blushed, looking at her fingers before meeting her sisters eyes. She seemed different for some reason, not the same as she usually was, but, Kagome couldn't tell what exactly was different about her sister._

_Inuyasha looked to Kagome and smirked, "What's up little Sun Fairy, how goes mother nature,"_

_Kagome laughed, "It goes well, I suppose,"_

_Inuyasha looked to Kikyouu and gave her a look, her sister frowned, but said nothing. "We're going for a walk, to the border of the Winter Forest, want to join us?"_

_Kagome smiled brightly, "Yes! I love the borderline, its beautiful watching the snowfall."_

_He laughed, "So I heard, Kikyouu say's you go there a lot, it's almost clockwork."_

_Kagome blushed, but the three walked on down the path towards the Winter Forest all the same, when they arrived, Kagome inhaled the cool breeze from the wall of winter which was blocking the two seasons from one another. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned curiously, a frown on her lips at the show of affection in the White haired boys eyes. "I-is there something you want?"_

"_Wanting something isn't enough these days, its more...an obsession, a thirst which must be quenched, do you get what I'm saying?" He asked curiously._

"_No...no I don't, and I don't feel comfortable with you touching me either."_

"_Well, that doesn't really matter to me, now, be a good girl, just like the entire Pixie Hollow knows that you are, and-"_

_A gust of wind shocked him into silence as Kagome was suddenly hurled past him and into an oddly crafted green ball that snapped closed once Kagome was thrown into it. He looked back at Kikyouu who raised her hands and thrust them forward, her wings fluttering furiously as she pushed all of her power into that one move and sent the ball like cage flying into the air and through the barrier between Spring and Winter, when it landed, it skidded over ice, rolling down a hill even before stopping against a tree, sitting there, cold air brushing at the wings of a scared fairy as Kagome lay huddled, fearful of what had just happened, and what was going to happen._

Kagome jolted awake, eyes looking around where she was, and her breath coming out in short gasps. She remembered what happened, what her sister did to her.

Kagome didn't think she would ever do such a thing, she loved her sister and why would Kikyou not feel the same!

Though, her actions say otherwise now.

As she looked around her mind went back to where she was. She had talked to someone earlier when she had woken up.

He said she was in the winter woods.

She had always wanted to come over, but it was cold and she was always busy doing work.

Glancing around, Kagome shifted so she could sit up, but when she did so she got dizzy making her body drop down into the bed she was in.

"You really shouldn't do that...your body still needs some rest."

Kagome squeaked as she looked to see the man she had clung to earlier, a blush flushed over her skin making the man chuckle.

'_I guess I can get some answers now at least.' _She thought as she looked at the male fairy who gave her a soft smile.

**x-X-x**

**Yuki: There! Another Chapter posted tonight! Though I probably should be doing my paperwork...I have ….15 things to do still...or was it 16...and they are due on Monday...gah! Why must my work have paperwork! It is almost enough to make me quit! Grrrr! -Sigh- Anyway. Yeah...Hope everyone enjoys this. hehehe Read and Review! Tell us what you think! **

**Akuma: Hoping everyone is enjoying the chapters, please leave a review and let us know what you think~!**


End file.
